Hetalia: Cities Edition!
by Katsu Lyon
Summary: Being a city has never been so easy; Being Small, Having three, bosses at once, and always being annoyed. Hiroshima, Moscow and the others are always enjoying being together even though they are not really one country. And then, well, just read the story already, you'll know what I mean.
1. Act Ichi!

Hetalia: Cities Edition!

Total Fanfiction based on the creators randomness!((and some freaky snapshots of role plays from people))

((May contain some iamMatthewian characters!))

Pardon me if I didn't get most of the capitals, I'm targeting the not very known ones.

I twisted some stuff from the original role plays to make them fit the story.

Thanks to the Hetalia-takedown project for letting me do their RP footages xD

-  
Page One of the History...

Enter, cities of Hetalia!

Hiroshima, a boy who looks like like Japan(except the hair) and personality walks around carrying a basket of onigiri. Greece comes in and asks him.

"Hey, Japan, may I, talk to you?" Greece asked choppily.

"Gomenasai Greece-san, but I am Hiroshima, not Japan,"Hiroshima replies.

"I'm sorry Japan,"Greece said again.

"Sumimasen, but I already told you I am not Nihon-sama," Hiroshima replied again, sweat dropping.

[[Hetalia Opening]]  
Hetalia; Cities Edition!

Vodka Drinking Contest. ^J^

Moscow, a girl in a wrapped black trench coat trimmed in red with platinum blonde hair and purplish blue eyes walked into Russia's house.

"Priviet! It has been a long time!" Moscow greeted.

"Ah, look here, it's my favourite city, Moscow! Priviet comrade, I missed you too! Here, have some vodka," Russia replied as he gives her a bottle of vodka.

"Care to drink with me?" Moscow said.

"Sure! I would love to! How about we make a drinking contest, good idea, da?"

Moscow nodded. Russia gets a rack of bottles of vodka. He gets one. Moscow looks at the rack.

"A-are you sure?" She asked, worried.

"Don't worry, we're Russians no? We can handle this," He replied.

Russia counts to three, then they chugged more and more bottles of vodka until one was drunk, Russia.  
Russia looked at Moscow, confused.

"Why...are you not drunk?" He said, seeing two Moscows

"I forgot to mention I became intolerant of alcohol, sorry," Moscow replied, doesn't know what to do with the drunk Country.

Russia laid there, sleeping and drunk. Moscow sat on a chair and sighed.

"Maybe it was a bad idea, but I guess I won,"she smiled a little.

Piranha-ed

Prussia sat on the couch, lazily petting his pet chick. Somebody opens the door, a boy with brown hair, dark amber eyes, wearing a casual white tee shirt and jogging pants. He looks very tired and worn out. Prussia grins as the boy sat on a chair. He comes to him.

"Oy, Zambo, why so tired?" Prussia asked.

Zamboanga looked at Prussia.

"From the city meeting," He replied.

"Oh, So what are you going to do now?"

"Siesta,"

"You know what everyone says, I'm loud and very annoying,"

"I'm used to it, I sleep everywhere and anywhere,"

"Okay then,"

Then Zambo falls into a deep siesta. Prussia stares at him as he sleeps.

"You asleep yet?" He whispered.

Zambo opened his eyes glaring at him, he flicked his forehead.

"Autch! What was that for!?" Prussia grunted.

"You are being creepy mi amigo," Zambo replied.

"Sorry, geez... You're just too cute when you sleep," Prussia mumbled and Zambo heard it.

Zambo gives him an alive piranha, suddenly the piranha bit his hand. Zambo walked away.

"Autch! Autch!" Prussia screamed in pain.

He pulled the piranha away from his hand and suddenly talked to the piranha like it's another country. Somebody was watching, his own brother Germany looked at him very confused. Prussia just gave an awkward laugh, trying to cover up what he was doing.

Mister Pillow, I'm in love with you!

Florence, a girl in a renaissance dress walked into her mansion with two other boys; Lyon and Zion. Lyon, as a French man, he always love to flirt with women, unlike his country, he doesn't rape them. Zion, or sometimes Sitten is the opposite, he's a hardworking man with the might of a German, but actually, he's a Swiss city.

Florence stops and turns to both of them.

"Here we are, at my place," She smiled and guided them to their rooms.

Zion stops to his room, he checks around while Lyon is busy flirting with Florence. They all settled and went to bed.  
Zion was dreaming, he doesn't realized it. He was dreaming of being with Florence as his girlfriend.

"Zion..." Florence said.

"Florence..."

"Oh Zion..."

"Florence..."

they kissed, he felt Florence's lips were very very soft, he woke up and realized he was kissing the pillow.

"Ah, shit," he yelled angrily and threw the pillow across the room.

Lyon comes in laughing and is leaning on the door frame.

"Smoochie smoochie with the pillow huh?" Lyon grinned.

Zion fumed and whaled another pillow at him as hard he can. He face palms and regretted what he did.

England's Brownies; Part 1

Hungary watches a cooking show, England was on it. She was terrified on what he going to make next time. England was hosting the cooking show, in 'How to make Brownies',after watching, England said he's going to give this to all of the countries. Hungary turns off the tv, very creeped out. She runs to Belarus.

"that's in humane!" Belarus said.

"I know, Prussia nearly died once, eating his food,"Hungary sighed.

"I don't even think of eating his food, especially the brownies," Belarus said.

"I guess I have to serve them well if I want to make out alive!"

"Good luck"

"Pray for me..."Hungary sighed again.

Belarus and Hungary prayed together.

"...and please don't let them either ask for perverted things, amen," Belarus ended.

Hungary was shocked when Belarus said 'perverted things'. She says another prayer.

"Thank you, Belarus," Hungary smiled.

Belarus puts her hand to Hungary's shoulder.

"May the odds be in your favour, Elizaveta," Belarus said.

"I'm starting to freak out now," Hungary replied and sulked on a gloomy corner.

"I know, I know, I'm also freaking out,"Belarus added.

Hungary slowly turns her head to Belarus, with a creepy evil face.

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol," She laughs, "I have a plan," now with an evil grin.

So here's part one, I'll keep writing and checking back att he RPers to make more footages ^^


	2. Act Deux!

Hetalia:Cities Edition!

Hehe, sorry guys it took a little long, I'm still a little busy 'stalking' their role plays so... Yeah, without getting noticed. This fanfiction is supported by the HetaliaTakedown crew by the way.

Spelling Errors; Zion was meant to be Sion, desolé.

Part two of the History... But it's now a lesson.  
-

Moscows, and Warsaws, and Russias oh my!

Moscow comes in to Russia's house walking at zombie speed. Russia opens the door, Moscow tripped as she comes in, she stands up.

"Are you okay?" asked Russia.

"Da, I'm fine, " Moscow smiled like nothing happened. She winces.

Russia looks at her closely and sees her wounded.

"That looks bad," He frowned. "Who did this to you?"

"Warsaw..." Moscow replied with a long pause.

Russia gets his metal pole, getting ready for something.

"Stay here comrade, I'll avenge you,"

'Its not like I'm going to be dead like that...' Moscow thought and sighed.

She stands and gets her crowbar, since she left her favourite ax back at her place.

"Then I will come with you," she said, with purple aura and a creepy smile.

Russia forces her to sit down.

"Nyet, you are in a bad condition, please, let me do this and you rest,"

Moscow was too tired to fight and insist.

"Okay..."

Suddenly, Warsaw came running around Russia's house, screaming. The two Russians are now terribly dumbfounded and had no worries trying to find him now.

"I see you are trying to make me mad, da?" Russia smiled innocently.

"Nie!" Warsaw replied, "I saw my other self! My female self!"

"Well, isn't that nice to have another self?" Russia smiled.

"You have a lot of yourself too you know!" Warsaw replied angrily.

"There are a lot of role players like us, relax, we're not the only one," Moscow beamed awkwardly.

"You guys blew the role play..." Katsu sighed.

-  
Japan, and Japan the second, er, Hiroshima.

Sion walks with his rifle around, he trips. He stands up back, patting himself clean and starts walking again, he tripped again on his third step. Okinawa wakes up because of so many thud! Noises. She opens the front door, seeing a man in a Swiss uniform with its sleeves rolled up. Sion trips again on his thirteenth step.  
Okinawa runs to him, seeing if he's okay.

"Eto...are you okay Sion-kun?" Okinawa asked.

"I am fine, Merci," He stands up again, taking his rifle and rolling up his sleeves.

Sion starts walking again, then he stops and turns to Okinawa.

"Say," Sion asked. "Are you dating with Japan or something? He's always with you,"

Fell an awkward silence.

"Eto..." Okinawa tries to explain. "I wasn't with Nihon-sama, Sion-kun, I was with Hiroshima-kun...demo...they look alike though,"

Sion wasn't listening.

"What were you saying again? Oh yeah, your were with Japan,"

"Eto..." Now Okinawa couldn't explain it all.

Girly Names

Zamboanga walked to Alberta's house, he knocks on his door. Zambo looks behind him to see if there is anyone annoying him again. Alberta opens up the door.

"Howdy Zambo, how y'doing?" Alberta greeted.

"Good I guess..." Zambo replied, awkwardly

Zambo sits on Alberta's couch, comforting himself. Alberta sits beside him. They were staring at each other for a long time without a response.

"Have you...ever been made fun with your name?" Zambo asked.

"Y-yeah..." Alberta answered awkwardly. "you see... I was named after a princess and..."

Zambo stared at him. Alberta looks at him back, and had a feeling he would say something about his name. Zambo's sweat dropped.

"Uh... Same..." Zambo replied. "My name means 'land of flowers',"

"Your place must be very flowery," Alberta said.

"Si..." Zambo replied.

They looked at each other, seriously sweat dropping.

"Yet we're guys,"

Nova Scotia burst opened the door.

"HA!" Nova Scotia smiled, he's actually drunk. "I heard the whole conversation!"

"Oh...no..." Both Alberta and Zamboanga mumbled.

I'm Hungary for you~3

They always say, Austria is a total music lover, with Hungary on his side, he doesn't need a bodyguard because of Hungary's mighty FRYING PAN!

There was a time Where forgotten about Hungary and focused 95% on his music. Budapest is worried with the two so he went to England's house. He knocks at the door, England opens the door. They sat down on the living and talked about Hungary and Austria, Budapest asked England if he could make the two fall in love somehow.

"Well, I can help, you went to the right person lad," England said.

England leads Budapest to his secret layer, where he casts his spells. England chants as he 'curses' Austria.

"What do you want him to say to Hungary?" England asked.

Budapest is not very good at anything romantic, so he thinks hard.

"How about... I'm Hungary for you?" Budapest replied.

England's sweat dropped.

"Uh...o-okay then," He chants again.

Back at Austria's house, Hungary cleans around his house. Austria comes to her.

"What is it Mr. Austria?" Hungary asked.

"U-uh..." Austria blushed. "I-I am...Hungary for you,"

Hungary was a little creeped out.

"W-what do you mean? Y-you are kidding right ?" Hungary said, ending with a laugh.

"I-I am Hungary for you..." Austria repeated blushing.

Hungary tries to run away, Austria puts his hand on Hungary's and repeatedly said it.

"I'm Hungary for you..."

"M-Mister Austria...p-please stop, you are being creepy," Hungary cried.

Austria repeatedly said it. Hungary whacked Austria with her pan.

"Mister Austria! What is wrong with you today? You are not usually like this!" Hungary hollered.

Back At England's house again, the two sighed.

"You are such a failure, England," Budapest said.

"It wasn't my fault for saying,'I'm Hungary for you,'" England replied.

Writer Talk Part one:  
Okay this is my first time showing up in. The story *laughs* and also the iammatthewian characters (Alberta and Nova Scotia). I would like to congratulate the Hetalia-Takedown crew for letting me do footages for this. Okay, I I'm also going to introduce and tell you some of the cities and other characters in this Story. First off; Moscow.

Okay, Moscow is usually a big fan of one of her boss, Russia. So the admin told me instead of carrying a metal pole or a pickaxe, she will carry a crowbar or a wood-axe, which was a pretty good idea. Her appearance different from Russia. The admin also told me that she used to have long hair which was cut after WWII .

I am very proud of the crew and hope they keep role playing!


	3. Act Tres!

Hetalia: Cities Edition!

Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry it took a little long because I can't find a good story so, yeah, and sorry for my apologeticness. .

So here is part three, I have to say, this took a long time to find a really really good story.

In this part, I'm concentrating at Zamboanga, so you guys know who he really is.

-.

Spanish Class Part 1: The Different Definitions of Puto Between Spanish and Filipino.

Zamboanga comes to Manila to visit Philippines, his country. He looks around and suddenly Piri jumps into his arms.

"Kamusta Kuya! It has been a long time!" she greeted and gives him a mango.

"You too, ate,"Zambo replied and takes the mango.  
"I wanted to meet you for a long time again. You know, those crazy world meetings,"She said and Zambo nodded. "Oh, by the way, I made these for you,"

Piri shows a lunch box. Zambo was curious.

"What's inside?" Zambo asked finally.

Piri opens the lunchbox, there were Filipino rice cakes.

"I forgot what they were called, mind if you tell me?" Zambo asked again.

"Puto po?" Piri smiled.

Zambo nosebled. Getting it the wrong idea.

"What's wrong? D-did I do something wrong?" Piri asked, worried.

"N-nuay ate, there is nothing wrong," Zambo tries to hide it.

"So, do your ant some Puto? I'll make you more Puto if you want,"

Then again, Zambo nosebled. He fainted from loss of too much blood and collapses in his own nosebleed puddle.

"Oh no! Zambo! Are you okay?!" Piri asked, very very worried.

PS: Now you know, Filipino readers, I suggest you not say "Puto" in a Spanish person.

-.

'Land Of Flowers'

"Say," Prussia says, " I've read your history and background! you are a very interesting city,"

"Oh really? Gracias," Zambo replied.

"It also says your name means 'Land of Flowers',"

Hearing 'land of flowers' made Zambo's hair stand up, well, virtually. He doesn't like being called that even though it's true. Prussia laughed and put on a flower crown on his head.

"You know, you look pretty like this," Prussia laughed, it ticked Zambo, big time.

Prussia gets two more crowns with different flowers and colours.

"Zambo, which one fits you're better? Pink or Blue?" Prussia asked.

"Red," Zambo replied in a creepy voice.

"Sorry, but there is no red," Prussia replied back.

"Then let's make one...out of YOU," Zambo added, giving a creepy and murderous face.

Prussia screamed like a helpless little girl. Zambo is different after all, especially Iwo Jima.

-.

Another Boring History

Warsaw and Moscow's fight is always never ending, they sometimes end up 'gambling' using poor Vilnius which was weird. Warsaw has rarely seen his boss country unlike Moscow who she always visit.

As you all know, Poland and Russia declared a war. Poland thought he has to move himself and land at top of Lithuania. But Warsaw and Moscow were different, they warred with gambling, always gambling. Moscow once thought of Playing Russian Roulette, but Warsaw thought it's too 'dangerous' for a fabulous person like him.

Of course, Lviv was suppose to be the who he was fighting with but I have no idea why he would fight Russia instead. After all, Ukraine on that time was still a Soviet like Russia. But how did Moscow get into this?

Okay, sorry guys, I can't find good scenes, the city role players are down so I have to seriously work hard to fins one like Zambo who is always online.

The Bios will be in the other Fan fiction called Toshitalia, so please don't panic and say 'you forgot the bios' because I already thought of putting it there.


End file.
